ryan_big_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Transylvania
Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, The Villagers even told them to beware The Moon, The Castle called Bran Castle where The Monsters live is still pure Evil, The Wolves Howl at Night, The Monsters Terrorizes The Villagers who live in The Village called Biertan, The Villagers Live in Fear, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers There are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, The Gypsies who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Gypsies warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Maleva.jpg More Villagers.jpg Villagers.jpg 3rd Villager.jpg 2nd Villager.jpg 1st Villager.jpg Gods and Monsters Dracula,Frankenstein,The Wolf Man,The Mummy,The Bride of Frankenstein,The Invisible Man and The Gill Man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 7 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat, strangle and stab their victims. Igor drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters, Igor lives in a cottage next door to The Castle where The Monsters live. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania, Dracula even has a Daughter named Countess Marya Zaleska who lives in Corvin Castle, The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.jpg|Dracula: Listen to Them The Children of The Night What Music They Make! Frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein: Yes Master! Mummy.jpg|Mummy: The Time has Come! Invisible Man.jpg|Invisible Man: We'll Begin with a Reign of Terror! Bride of Frankenstein.jpg Wolf Man.jpg|Wolf Man: you are Clever Master! Gill Man.jpg Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Gypsy Fortune Teller Category:Good Category:Male Category:Female Category:Dracula Category:Frankenstein Category:Mummy Category:Imhotep Category:Invisible Man Category:Jack Griffin Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:Elsa Category:Wolf Man Category:Lawrence Talbot Category:Gill Man Category:Male Monsters Category:Female Monsters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Real Life